Sabtu Malam
by minetsune09
Summary: Ketika sabtu itu Aomine malah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. /summary apa ini :v


Aomine Daiki &amp; Kise Ryouta Drabble

SABTU MALAM

Story by Minetsune09 &amp; Kirin

This story were made just for self-entertaining. All character belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Enjoy!

Jam dinding sudah menunjuk angka 8.30, dan di luar pun langit sudah semakin gelap. Si surai biru tua, Aomine Daiki, tetap setia berada di dalam ruang kerja yang bercahayakan lampu duduk di sebelah laptopnya. Jari-jari berkulit sawo matang dengan lihainya mengetikkan setiap tombol pada keyboard, sedangkan iris safirnya menatap fokus pada setiap rangkaian kata yang tercetak pada layar laptop hitam itu. Ah, kapan kah pekerjaan ini selesai? Batinnya berkata.

KRIEET

Suara khas pintu terbuka pun terdengar perlahan, membuat cahaya terang dari ruang tengah masuk sedikit demi sedikit ke ruang kerja yang gelap itu. Di susul dengan suara langkah kaki si pirang, Kise Ryouta, yang turut masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kise pun terus melangkah menuju meja kerja Aomine yang membelakangi dirinya.

Walaupun Aomine menyadari kehadiran sang kekasih, ia tak beranjak sedikit pun dari pekerjaanya. Sang surai malam masih anteng dengan layar laptop yang ada di depannya. Tiba-tiba, tangan putih susu Kise terjulur di depan mata Aomine, kemudian mengalung tepat di bawah lehernya. Dagu si pirang ia tempatkan tepat di atas kepala sang surai malam, sedang manik brown honey-nya menatap kesal dan malas laptop, pekerjaan Aomine yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Daikicchi, ayo nonton-ssu!" Ucap atau lebih tepatnya ajak si pirang dengan rengekan manja, yang entah sudah keberapakalinya sejak tadi sore.

Sang surai malam kemudian menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya, membuka kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger di wajah stoic-nya dan menyimpannya di atas keyboard laptopnya. Ia pun memijit pangkal hidungnya sambil mendengus, menahan amarah karena sikap sang kekasih.

"Nanti." Jawab Aomine singkat sambil menempatkan kedua tanganya di pergelangan tangan Kise, yang masih mengalung di bawah leher Aomine. Kemudian pemuda tan itu pun mencium tangan putih sang kekasih dengan lembut, berharap sang kekasih mengerti dengan keadaannya yang masih sibuk sekarang ini.

Sang surai malam pun kemudian menggunakan kacamatanya, mulai mengetik dan mencoba fokus pada pekerjaannya kembali. Sedang si pirang masih di posisi yang sama, hanya saja raut kecewa sangat terlihat di wajah modelnya.

"Mou, Daikicchiii!" Kise merengek kembali. Ia kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Aomine dan mendekatkan pipinya di wajah sang surai malam.

"Ayo nontoooon!"

"Sebentar Ryouta!" Jawab Aomine kembali, kali ini dengan nada agak naik.

"Mou, ayo nonton! Ayo nonton! Ayo nonton-ssu!" Rengek Kise semakin menjadi. Ia juga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil terus menggesekkan pipi putihnya ke pipi sang surai malam. Kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan agar sang kekasih tak fokus dengan pekerjaanya. Kise terus memaksa Aomine agar berhenti bekerja dan melakukan kebiasaan setiap sabtu malam mereka, yaitu menonton film.

Aomine pun semakin kesal dengan tingkah kekanakan sang kekasih. Hingga akhirnya Aomine berhenti mengetik kembali dan ...

"Daikicchiiii, ayo non-"

"RYOUTA, KELUAR!" Kesabaran Aomine pun habis. Suara baritone itu pun mencapai pucaknya.

Kise yang terkejut pun langsung berhenti merengek mendengar amarah sang kekasih. Ia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dengan wajah yang terkejut. Kemudian ia melangkah pelan keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menunduk kecewa.

"Maaf-ssu ... " Lirih si surai matahari menyesal, yang kemudian di susul dengan suara pintu yang di tutup.

Ruang kerja itu pun kembali sepi. Hanya terdengar suara ketikan di keyboard dan suara helaian-helaian kertas yang di buka. Ruangan itu juga kembali gelap, hanya di terangi lampu duduk dan layar laptop di depan Aomine.

"Ah, akhirnya ... " batin si dim lega dengan pekerjaanya yang telah selesai. Raut lelah terpancar dari wajahnya. Ia kemudian menutup laptopnya, melepas kacamata dan menyimpanyannya di atas tumpukkan kertas yang ia kerjakan tadi.

Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun tidak langsung keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Ia hanya berdiri terdiam di depan mejanya, safirnya menatap kosong pada lampu di atas meja tersebut. Ia mengingat hal yang ia lakukan pada kekasihnya tadi. Hal yang membuat kekasihnya menjadi murung dan meninggalkanya tadi.

Sungguh, Aomine sangat menyesal telah membentak Kise. Ah, sifatnya yang tempramental dan susah di kendalikan itu terkadang sangat merugikan. Apalagi kalau Kise, kekasihnya, yang menjadi korbannya.

Aomine kemudian mengaburkan lamunanya. Pandangan manik safir itu pun beralih pada jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Di lihatnya jarum pendek menunjukkan angka 11 pada jam itu, sedangkan jarum panjangnya menunjuk ke angka 3. Sudah hampir larut malam pikirnya.

Sang surai malam mulai melangkahkan kaki dari meja kerja dan keluar dari ruanganya. Ia pun berniat ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya sebelum tidur.

Namun, langkah Aomine terhenti ketika hendak melewati ruang tengah apartemenya.

Di atas sofa yang menghadap ke televisi itu, terlihat si pirang sedang tertidur pulas. Tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut baju tidur satin merah itu menghadap ke samping, sedikit menekuk seperti kedinginan. Di antara kedua tangan yang ia dekatkan di dadanya terdapat sebuah remote televisi.

Pandangan Aomine pun menjadi melembut melihat sang kekasih. Si surai emas ternyata menunggu dirinya selesai bekerja sampai tertidur untuk menonton bersama. Ah, ia semakin menyesal telah membentak Kise tadi.

Aomine pun melangkah menuju sofa di mana kekasihnya sedang tertidur. Ia kemudian duduk di tempat sandaran tangan sofa itu, dekat dengan kepala Kise. Tangan dim-nya ia gerakan ke helaian emas milik sang kekasih dan mengelusnya lembut. Sedangkan safirnya terus terfokus pada wajah indah milik sang kekasih.

"Oi, bangun Ryouta! Ayo pindah, nanti kamu masuk angin ..." Panggil Aomine.

Yang di panggil kemudian membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan sambil sedikit menguap. Bulir air mata terlihat di sudut matanya yang sedikit sayu. Si pirang mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas. Manik brown honey itu menatap safir yang ada di atasnya.

"Ayo nonton-ssu ..." Ucap Kise dengan memelas, setengah terbangun. Tangan putihnya memegang tangan si dim yang sedang mengelus rambutnya. Si pirang kemudian mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya pada Aomine.

Aomine mendengus pasrah melihat kelakuan sang kekasih yang menurutnya lucu tersebut. Ia pun menundukkan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kise. Tangan dim yang mengelus si pirang, ia gerakkan untuk menyampirkan rambut yang menutupi kening Kise dan di kecuplah kening itu lembut. Si pirang hanya menutup matanya senang dengan perlakuan kekasihnya.

"Terserah dirimu sajalah ... " Jawab Aomine menyerah sambil tersenyum lembut.

Di tengah ruangan yang hanya bercahayakan layar televisi LCD itu, mereka duduk di bawah sofa. Kise yang menyelimuti tubuhnya duduk di depan Aomine yang memeluk si pirang erat dari belakang. Manik brown honey-nya serius memperhatikan film yang di putar di televisi tersebut. Berbeda dengan si pirang, manik safir si dim malah memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya, tak peduli dengan film itu.

Ah, sungguh! Kise adalah anugrah paling indah baginya! Batin Aomine. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada si pirang, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak sang kekasih.

"Doushite, Daikicchi?" tanya Kise heran karena tingkah tiba-tiba Aomine. Ia pun menatap Aomine yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya. Tangan putihnya kemudian mengelus helaian biru tua Aomine.

Aomine mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kise datar lalu mendekatkannya ke wajah sang kekasih. Salah satu tangannya ia angkat dan ia tempatkan ke dagu sang kekasih untuk menaikkan wajahnya. Bibirnya pun mengunci bibir merah muda Kise, mengecup lembut dan sayang si pirang. Lalu melepasnya dan menatap kembali wajah Kise yang kaget dan langsung merah padam.

"Maaf, Ryouta. Aishiteru yo ... " Ucap Aomine dengan tatapan lembut sambil mengelus pipi kemerahan Kise. Kise hanya dapat menutup matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya terpesona mendengar pernyataan Aomine. Detak jantung Kise menjadi semakin cepat, bahkan suaranya sampai dapat di dengar oleh Kise sendiri.

"O-ore mo ..." Jawab Kise gugup sambil memang tangan Aomine yang mengelus wajahnya, tanpa memandang wajah sang kekasih karena canggung. Wajah kise semakin memerah saja seperti kepiting rebus.

Tangan Aomine kemudian menyejajarkan wajah Kise dengan wajahnya kembali dan mengecup kening sang kekasih lembut. Kemudian kembali memeluknya erat, merasakan hangat tubuhnya dan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

Kise hanya menunduk malu, dan tangannya memegang erat tangan si dim yang memeluknya.

halo halo halo minetsune09 is here! ^w^ *tabur bunga*

Akhirnya bisa bikin lagi fanfic aokise, walau pun kurang puas sama fanfic ini *goyang dumang*

terima kasih telah membaca fanfic ini sebelumnya (-/\\-)

fanfic ini di dedikasikan untuk hari ulang tahun ku pas tanggal 9 Februari, sama Kirin-sama tanggal 14 Februari yang ngasih ide cerita ini buat aku :3

yaaay sekarang aku bisa baca r18 dengan legaaaaal! *joged* /gak gitu woy!

sebenernya masih banyak ide, cuman pada kelupaan semua karena aku mikirnya pas lagi tidur wkwkwk XD

oh, aku juga mau berterimakasih untuk review di Morning kiss kemarin

Ferl-san yang pertama komen bikin aku doki-doki suru X3 maaf aku gak bisa bikin nganu, jadi gak bisa di terusin :'v

terus amarys-san terima kasih koreksinya, aku baru tau kalau terlentang dan telentang itu beda XD

aku di notice carrotspruce loooooool XD aku fans mu ero-authror! *w*)/

dan yang reviewer lainnya yg bikin diriku bersemangat untuk menulis lagi, terima kasih! ^o^)/

btw, menurutku sekarang fanfic indo aokise udh jarang updetnya :'' disitu kadang saya merasa syedih :"

udah segitu aja basa basi busuknya

Maafkan bila ada kesalahan kata, EYD, ataupun kesamaan cerita (-/\\-) *bow*

sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya!

and last

Review?


End file.
